The Queen of His Night
by Anonymous Basement Dweller
Summary: Jaune and Weiss are alone in a hotel for a mission, Weiss decided to go shopping for groceries... among other things, passionate love-making ensues.


_**AN: When life gives you lemons, get the hand lotion. Here's some Whiteknight smut for those of you who are as sick and horny as me. **_

Jaune sat on a modest double bed alone in a hotel room, the bed sported a white Doona, with a small box on the end. The tv rested against a wall, next to a desk with a chair and dead laptop, boasting colours and noise he'd rather ignore as they echoed, obscuring into background noise. The walls that surrounded him were coated in a beige, violet curtains hiding the screen doors that led to the balcony and night sky. A table lay between two grey chairs in front of the curtains and screen doors.

"Weiss was just getting groceries, what is taking her so long..." Jaune sighed as he grabbed his scroll from the bedside table. The blonde raced his fingers on the screen sending a message to Weiss.

_Hey Weiss, why are you taking so long? Will you be back soon? Got plenty of cuddles and kisses waiting for you. Miss you. XO_

Jaune knew it was cheesy, but he meant every word. He waited for what felt like forever, finally his scroll sung and he read the response.

_You are such a fucking dork, I'm on my way home, just decided to take a detour and get some clothes. See you soon. XO_

_Alright, see you soon._

Jaune was back to waiting once again, up until the point where he heard a knock on the door. Jaune ran to the door, with a twist of the doorknob he welcomed his girlfriend back to their abode. "Hey Jaune." Weiss smiled holding a bag of groceries and wearing a large night gown.

Before Jaune could ask anything Weiss undid the knot that held the gown together, revealing she was wearing nothing but a lace bra and panties, with torn fishnets and her high-heels from her combat outfit, the scar on her stomach was also viable. "Surprise..." A wave of blushing and arousal erupted from Jaune, he had obviously seen Weiss naked before, hell he's fucked her before but the fact that the polite and elegant Weiss bought and put on all of this to surprise him, made him all but putty in her hands. Except for his dick of course, which was rock hard. "Your queen has returned."

"W-where did you get this stuff!?" Jaune uttered. Even with the gown on she looked beautiful, and with it off, she looked absolutely gorgeous. He may have called her a snow angel before but sometimes he genuinely believed she was one, this was definitely one of these times.

"I went shopping, they have some nice stuff down the road." Weiss went closer pushing her chest up against his, she walked forward almost intimidating Jaune, the door closing behind them. "But you don't care about that do you..." Weiss' lips drew next to his ear, "cause less is more isn't it..." Weiss took the groceries and her gown and discarded both on the floor.

She rammed her tongue in his mouth, not wasting any time sharing her lust and passion with her partner. The knight's tongue was forced to fight back against the onslaught, as he tasted the blueberries and peach she had eaten before. His mouth fit a moan in between their making out. When they stopped to breath Weiss decided to part Jaune from his hoodie and resume the kiss, As they continued their kiss Weiss felt the contained member between Jaune's lets riding up her impressively large thighs. Weiss gave the cock a quick glance, seeing it was trying to break free from his pants.

"You're little friend down there seems to like my new look." Weiss pushed Jaune into a seating position on the edge of the bed as she unzipped his pants. Usually Jaune is the dominant one who takes initiative, but not tonight, tonight she was gonna rock his world. Weiss peeled the layer of his boxers off of his member, said member all ready fully erect like it was eagerly waiting for her. Weiss gave a moment to gently stroke and caress his manhood.

She continued to tease him, giving a quick lick every few intervals. Jaune grew tired of this, his face growing more and more to one of desperation. "I know you're eager but just let me have my fun..." Weiss continued her teasing, Jaune wasn't very impressed. "Alright I'm done."

She finally (figuratively) let go of his balls and enveloped her mouth over his cock. Her head began to bob up and down in a way Jaune wasn't ready for, he started to moan and curse out of pleasure, grabbing the back of Weiss' head and do the work himself. "Mhhmmph!? Mmaughn, mmot mmrer mmuryh moinn!? (Jaune what are you doing!?)" She tapped his thigh and he let go in an instant.

"Sorry, got a bit caught up in the moment."

"Your fine, I just needed to breathe" Weiss dropped her act momentarily. "

"So your saying..."

"Go for your life, just let breathe every now and then." Jaune did just that, pushing her head back and forward, her nose poking his crotch as he used her mouth and throat to pleasure himself. Stopping in small intervals so Weiss doesn't pass out. "Mmmmph! Mmmmph! Mmmmph!" Weiss took advantage of her free hands to pleasure herself, slipping a hand underneath her lace panties, using her finger to prod herself. "UHMMMPH! UHMMMMPH!"

"Weiss!" Jaune forced her down once more before he unleashed the product of his orgasm down Weiss' mouth, his hips bucking. Letting go off Weiss' head, Weiss got a little spray of Jaune's cum on his face as he spurted two more times. The pair got to look at the result of Weiss' intense oral service, his cock twitching like it was trying to stay awake after a day of nonstop work, dripping both with his white juices and a fresh coat of saliva from Weiss' mouth and throat and a strand of translucent, bubbly spit that held her mouth and his cock together.

Weiss, kept her jaw open, letting Jaune see the mess of cream in her mouth and the webs of both cum and dribble. Her eye's were spears of seduction that went right for Jaune's heart as she closed her mouth and let the contents of her mouth flow down her thought, an audible gulp and alluring "mmm..." were all that was needed for his boner to make a return.

"Now now Jaune... don't think you're in charge, I am the queen here after all. Why don't you return the favour before you go and stick that in me." Weiss stood up, forcing herself on top of him.

"What do you wish I do my mistress."

"Lick this filthy pussy dry." The queen shifted her body so her hips were right at Jaune's mouth and her ass rested on his chest. Her calfs were like columns that jutted down beside his shoulders like a javelin that hit the ground, her forearms rested relaxed on her thighs which were spread out one-hundred and fifty degrees. The knight could see the skin on her thighs poking out of the tight and torn fishnets she was wearing.

"As you wish." he noticed dripping that ran down her thighs, "Aww you got started without me..." He pressed his index finger on her slit.

She let out a quiet moan. "Why don't you just focus on finishing me Jaune." She said as he shifted her panties out of the way to make room for his tongue, which ran up and down the now exposed loin, Weiss let out a moan that only encouraged him to go more, using his fingers to widen the opening and poke his tongue in further. "UHN!" Weiss leaned further forward planting her hands on the bed, assuming the position of a frog. "Fuck yess!" Jaune took his free hand to fondle with her clit. "OH SHIT, YES RIGHT THERE!"

Jaune continued what he was doing only changing in intensity as his tongue set out lick every part of her insides he could reach with his pink taster. Weiss gripped the covers of the bed as she could barely take it anymore. "UHN, OH SHIT!, I C-UHN- CAN FEEL IT, JAUNE I'M GONNA CUM! FUCK, I'M CUMMING!" She squealled as Jaune was hit by Weiss' nectar. "I... I wanna do that again, but... with that... instead." As she regained her breath Jaune's queen pointed to the blade of her knight, which still had cum oozing down it as it trickled on his legs and dampened the bed.

"Alright I'll get the condoms."

"Jaune I..."

"What?"

"I don't want you to wear a condom this time." Weiss said almost apologetically.

"But Weiss what if you get..."

"I don't care, I'd rather have it be with you than some stranger, I'm 19 if I get pregnant, it'll be ok, I can handle it, just... please Jaune."

"But Weis-"

"Jaune, as your queen, I want nothing but your raw and unprotected cock inside my wet, hungry, quivering pussy." Weiss stood to remove her panties. "Will you obey the orders of your queen."

He thought about it, for a while, and decided to make his decision. "Ok, but this better feel good."

"Oh you know it..." She returned to her queen facade before freeing her breasts from her bra and moving to hover over Jaune's cock. She assumes the same frog like position as she did before, planting her hands over Jaune's firm chest this time instead of the bed. "It'll be divine." Weiss lowered her self onto Jaune, immediately moving to sway her hips like she was trying to do the Konami Code on his dick. Jaune let out a loud moan in sync with Weiss' as he thrusted up.

"Oh I almost forgot about these." Jaune hid Weiss' exposed tits in his palms. Yeah they were the smallest out of everyone in her close friends list, but they were still noteworthy, and tits are tits, so what if Yang's are bigger, Jaune doesn't seem to care especially since Weiss makes up for it in ass and thighs.

"Oh yes!" Weiss moaned as she pounded to Jaune pounding upwards, the bed moving as they collided, the loud plaps and slaps could be heard as their bodies clapped (Bit a poetry for you). Jaune at point's was moaning louder than Weiss, in both a mixture of how good felt, arguably the best he's ever felt as far as pleasure goes, or the fact Weiss stuffed her panties in her mouth to muffle the noise.

"Weiss... I'm gon... I'm gonna cum!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Oh shit! Uhn! Me too!"

"It's happening, I'M CUMMING!" Jaune thrusted as fast and hard as he could before his grand finish.

"I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN!" Weiss' eyes rose to her head and her tongue stuck out of her mouth.

"I love you Weiss!" Jaune let out a final thrust before unloading all he had into her.

"I love you too!" Weiss finished her climax seconds later, her mind almost numb from the pleasure.

Weiss, tired and satisfied, flopped on top of Jaune, cum still oozing out of her. Jaune snuggled up with her, too tired to clean up, that can wait for tomorrow. The knight kissed the forehead of head of his queen. "Remember those cuddles and kissed I promised?"

"Mhm."

"Let's just do that till we pass out.

"Ok..."


End file.
